Snowed In
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: An impromptu study session takes a heated turn when they discover the weather has taken a turn for the worse. Hiro/Kagome Oneshot


**Title: **Snowed In

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Sexual Situations**

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Hiro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my amusement and the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **I have been working on this on and off for just about two years. I am glad it is done so I can forget about it. XD

Please be kind and leave constructive reviews as this fic contains a lemon with which I was uncertain with. I'm considering it practice and would love some feedback. Thank you in advance.

* * *

She hadn't expected to see him standing there quietly and incognito, searching the shelves for something to eat. He didn't look like him, which she was sure was what he was trying to accomplish, but she could never forget the light gray, slightly dingy looking hoodie he was wearing or the soft scent of sandalwood that was always him. He had his sunglasses down so he could read the labels on the products easier and Kagome could see those brown eyes she adored when he would look at her. Though, she hadn't seen them, or him, in person in a little over a year. It wasn't either of their faults though. He was busy with Bad Luck and she was doing her best to survive her last year of high school.

She missed him though and not just because he had been her key to passing many of her school exams. Sometime during all of the times he would tutor her on things like geometry and chemistry, Kagome had developed her very first school girl crush. She hadn't ever acted on it though and he hadn't ever showed a sign that he had wanted a relationship like that with her, so nothing progressed past friends. Which she was fine with. But, they had had a good friendship and laughed and talked a lot together up until he graduated. After that, he and his best friend, Shuichi, set off to become a band that was gaining more and more popularity as the days went on. Kagome wouldn't hesitate to admit that she too was among the many fangirls of the band Bad Luck, but while her friends would swoon over Shuichi or the other band member, Suguru, her attention was all on Hiro.

Of course, her friends didn't know that she knew two of the three members, or that she had spoken with them many times during high school. She had attended a different school than Eri, Yuka and Ayumi and the rest of their class because she didn't want to hear them call her the sick girl and she certainly did not want to have to explain how she was suddenly better. They still kept in touch on an almost weekly basis, mostly because Ayumi wasn't one hundred percent convinced that Kagome was better, but Kagome had never once mentioned Hiro to them.

She hesitated in her slow steps forward as a pair of teenage girls, ones younger than herself, stopped to check him over. She saw his lips curl up into a faint smirk, but he made no move to speak with them. She giggled softly as she realized that he hadn't changed much since she had last seen him. He still liked the attention girls would give him. She suspected the only reason he wasn't walking over to them and flirting was because then everyone would know he was in the store and that could be a problem for an upcoming rock star such as himself.

Kagome stepped closer, looking over the shelves of products and looking for a specific gummy candy she liked to nibble on while studying and she had a lot of studying to do and would need enough to survive the next several long days if she even hoped to pass. She sighed softly at the thought of the upcoming physics exam. She'd give it her all, even if she had already admitted defeat. Science and math were just not things she could comprehend so easily. It didn't help that her physics teacher was out to torment her, leading her to believe that he may just be Naraku's reincarnation. Any chance the man had to ask the class a question and he always picked her to answer, whether she had raised her hand or not.

"Peach rings still?" Hiro's soft voice murmured, closer than she expected and she jumped. He chuckled at catching her off guard, making her pout. "You're buying an awful lot of those things, Kagome. You must have a big exam coming up."

"Physics." She replied, turning half way to face him. "The bane of my existence actually. How are you?"

He shrugged off her quick change of the subject, unsurprised that she didn't want to talk about school. She was still in her school uniform, an outfit he liked on her because the dark blue really matched her deep blue eyes and the skirt was, well, short and her legs were something he had always enjoyed checking out. Seeing her in her school uniform brought back memories of when he and Shuichi were still there too and he was busy tutoring both his best friend and Kagome. Shuichi had been a lost cause, but Kagome had wanted to learn, she wanted to understand what was being taught no matter how long it took. She was a lot smarter than she gave herself credit for, though it seemed her penchant for putting herself down was still intact. He had always disliked that part of her. He never understood why she felt the need to be so hard on herself.

"I'm fine." He answered, watching as she tossed a few other candies into her basket. If she was getting this much, she had to be getting ready for several days of hardcore studying. His friend hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen her. "On your way home?"

"Though I suppose I shouldn't, I'm taking my time. I'm not in the mood to rush home and immerse myself into learning about Newton's laws of motion and inertia."

He laughed quietly, knowing full well how much of a procrastinator she could be when it came to getting down to the actual studying. He could recall several times he had to bonk Shuichi over the head to get him to stop helping Kagome put off studying. They were quite the difficult pair to tutor when together. But, he had enjoyed the time they spent together. It was always amicable and playful and there was even a time when he could have sworn that Shuichi liked her by the way he would always smile at her when she spoke.

Now that Hiro thought of it, he had really liked her smile. It was always warm and friendly, something he had looked forward to seeing after a long day of school. It made him feel more comfortable and relaxed. He looked forward to their study days and he was sure Shuichi had too.

It was because he was unsure of Shuichi's feelings that he never let himself get too close and nothing besides being friends ever became of their relationship. It was fine though. He was busier these days with the music and he still wasn't even sure what there was between himself and Ayeka. He wouldn't dwell on that right now. Not while he was with Kagome.

"Queen of procrastination. Somehow I'm not surprised." He replied and she gave him that smile he liked. "Aside from suffering over physics, how have you been?"

She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry in his direction, a reaction he hadn't expected, but it made him laugh. At least she wasn't acting awkward like some of his other old classmates did when they saw him.

"I have been... fine, I guess. School sucks, I'm sure at least two teachers hate me and I'm pretty sure I won't even survive until finals." She scowled at nothing in particular, then started to walk away. He followed alongside her as she continued. "Other than that, things are the same. A big, happy ball of stress."

"That bad?" His question was met with a soft sigh. Shaking her head a bit, she stopped to face him.

"It's just a lot of work is all, but I'm doing the best I can... even if it doesn't seem like it's enough." She answered quietly,"So, yeah. The same as usual for me."

She smiled, but Hiro noted it was forced. Well, he could fix that. It wasn't like he had any plans for the rest of the day and if anyone were to bother him, it would likely be Shuichi. He wouldn't mind spending some time catching up.

"How about this then. You make dinner and we'll study like we used to. Well, minus the loudmouth."

"But... you're busy, aren't you?"

"No, not at all. So, what do you say? Feel like learning everything about Newton's Laws of Motion and inertia?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed eagerly and the girls that had been watching Hiro scoffed loudly at her behavior, then stalked away angrily. Their display made Hiro chuckle and Kagome giggle. "Do you think they would have walked away if they had recognized you?"

"If they had recognized me, I doubt we'd be talking right now."

The two finished up their shopping, Kagome having decided that she'd make him her absolute favorite, oden. He was content with that and then they were on their way to his place. But first, Kagome needed to get over the fact that she was about to take a ride on a motorcycle while wearing a skirt.

Hiro chuckled at her obvious discomfort, but coaxed her towards the vehicle. It was the only way for them to get from point A, the store, to point B, his apartment. Taking her bags, he stowed them away in the compartment on the rear of the bike.

"Is this thing safe?" She was staring at it as if it would grow a head and try to bite her.

"Yes. I'm a careful driver." He answered and handed her the spare helmet that Shuichi usually used. "I'll drive a little slower for you if you're scared."

"Thank you."

He helped her on first, doing his very best not to check out the long, bare legs straddling his bike. Just how often had he fantasized about those same legs straddling him instead? Hiro couldn't recall, but now was not the time to reflect on such delicious possibilities. She fidgeted nervously, her hands tugging the hem of the skirt down more, not that it covered much. He quickly tore his gaze away from where her hands were adjusting the fabric before she could catch him and he internally scolded himself; sternly reminding himself that though he wasn't sure what was going on between Ayeka and himself, there was still something between them. He had to think about Ayeka too.

Kagome realized quickly how awkward the situation was about to get. Hiro climbed onto the bike, seating himself in front of her and he waited for her to hold on, which was the part she was most hesitant about. She settled her hands gently on his sides, gripping lightly to his hoodie. She startled when his hands grabbed her own and pulled her forward so her chest was pressed up against his back.

"You have to hold on better than that, Kagome." He teased, placing her hands together in front of his stomach. "You don't want to fall off, right?"

She was glad he couldn't see how badly she was blushing at the moment. They'd never touched in high school, not even a single hug. They'd always kept a respectable amount of space between them when they were alone. If Shuichi were with them, then their pink-haired friend did enough clinging for them all. This was their first ever, close contact encounter and Kagome knew she was resembling a beet by now.

Hiro started the engine, the loud roar startling Kagome again and making her hold on him tighten. He couldn't help but to smirk at her reaction. Not to mention he was enjoying the contact between them very much.

Kagome was amazed at how fast things whizzed by them and she realized, that in some ways, this was a lot like riding on InuYasha's back when she was still trekking across Feudal Japan. This was a little more dangerous though, because if they hit something, she'd have nothing to save her.

Hiro kept his speed down as promised and kept himself from passing all of the cars. He didn't want her to get spooked while they were still moving. However, her hold had loosened and her face was no longer hiding against his back. She was adapting quickly to his mode of transportation. It was more than he could say about Ayaka. She couldn't stand the bike and if she had to ride it, she kept her face hidden and clutched him so tightly he thought she'd might break a rib or two.

Hiro scolded himself quietly. Now was not the time to be making comparisons between Kagome and Ayaka.

The ride was short and Kagome got her first glimpse at where he lived. It was a modest apartment complex, and she was sure he could afford better, but had chosen not to. He wasn't letting his fame and fortune go to his head. It was all very Hiro-like.

"Come on in and make yourself at home."" Hiro held the door open for her. "It's not much, but I like it."

"It's nice. Small, but nice." Kagome set her books down on a nearby table.

"I didn't need a big place since it's just me and I don't own a lot of things." Hiro said, closing the door behind him and moving further in. "Three rooms are enough for me. It's easy to maintain while I'm also busy with work."

Kagome glanced to her left at the tiny kitchen and then to the right at the door that undoubtedly led to a tiny bathroom. The walls were a soft beige and over all, the place screamed comfort.

They decided that while Kagome cooked, Hiro would ask her questions about the information on the physics exam. As they went, Hiro knew she was already well prepared for the test. She was answering most of the answers correctly and the ones she did get wrong, she recalled seconds after he told her. If she kept the studying up, she would totally ace the exam. But, he knew her better than that. Even though she knew most of the information, she wouldn't relax until the exam was done and over with. It was typical Kagome behavior.

They took a break when supper was done. Kagome needed to let her brain rest for a bit before continuing and Hiro wanted to enjoy the home-cooked meal. It was something he didn't get to have often due to his busy schedule.

'You're a pretty good cook, Kagome. Did you learn from your mother?" Hiro asked as he took another bite of the oden.

"I learned the basics from her, yes. But, it's been trial and error with the harder stuff. I do like to cook though." She replied and grinned. "How is Shuichi? Is he still with that novelist guy?"

"He is alright, I suppose, and yes, he is still with Eiri Yuki, though I can't say I like their relationship much."

"You don't like the guy?"

"Not really." Hiro frowned and Kagome knew she needed to shift the conversation away from where it was.

"Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" Kagome paused after the question and mentally cuffed the back of her head whilst calling herself an idiot. "I mean, you're not still flirting with every girl... erm, are you?"

Hiro chuckled, more at her discomfort than at the questions asked. He had done quite a bit of flirting when he was in school, so it would be natural to ask and he appreciated the change in subject. He didn't want to talk about Yuki with her. He doubted she'd like the guy much if he did.

"Not really." He answered and gave a shrug. "There's a girl I've been talking to, but it hasn't gone any farther than talking. She's nice, but a bit old fashioned. How about you? Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?"

She shook her head and frowned sadly, something Hiro didn't like at all.

"Boys don't like me." She avoided looking at him. "They all look at me like I'm... I don't know... Unapproachable of something. It's depressing, but I try not to think too much on it and focus on my school work."

"I don't understand. Why would they avoid you? You're smart. You're friendly. You're pretty. I'd say you're damn near perfect girlfriend material!"

"Meh..." Kagome waved her hand in dismissal. "I honestly don't care. It's not like I won't ever meet someone that likes me. It's just not going to happen in high school is all."

"Their loss then." Hiro muttered and sat back in his seat. He wouldn't push the subject, but it did bother him. A girl like her should already have a boyfriend, and yet, no guy in her school was interested? There was something seriously wrong with this picture!

Instead of pushing the subject, he opted to delve back into studying. She, as usual, had a hundred or so flash cards with different terms and she would want to know them all if she could.

Hours dwindled on without them realizing, as their minds were immersed in physics. Kagome was sure her head was going to explode at any second and she dropped her head down onto her book. Hiro laughed, playfully pet her head and urged her to continue. She was doing well and he was quite certain she was going to pass the test with flying colors.

The were oblivious to the storm that had been raging outside for the better part of two hours. Already several inches of snow had fallen and one could barely see more than a foot in front of them if they were outside, not that anyone would be so stupid as to brave this storm.

Kagome shivered and rubbed her hand over one of her bare knees. The room had grown colder. She was contemplating removing her school coat and placing it over her legs when Hiro spoke.

"The temp dropped fast. I should probably take you home now." He rose to his feet and moved over to adjust the thermostat to a higher temperature. He moved to his balcony window to take a quick peek outside and froze, mouth slightly agape. His eyes grew wide and he whistled lowly, gaining Kagome's attention. "I think you're stuck here tonight, Kagome."

"What? Why?" She jumped to her feet and moved to his side at the window. "Holy shi... When did that happen?"

"You almost swore! I'm impressed!" Hiro teased, watching as Kagome placed her palms against the cold glass and peered outside. There was no way either of them were going anywhere that night. His motorcycle was not snow friendly.

"Ah, ha, ha..." Kagome gave a nervous chuckle. "Somehow I doubt my mother is going to like this very much."

Not that Kagome was sure she liked it much either. Hiro's apartment was meant for only one person. He owned no couch, but instead used his bed as such. The bed itself was small enough for one person, or two if they were... Her cheeks tinted brightly as her thoughts got away from her.

"You should give her a call and let her know you're still here and safe."

"Mm. Yeah, I suppose so." Kagome admitted.

Her mother was very understanding of the situation, not wanting her daughter and her friend to risk their lives and asked Kagome to give her a call in the morning. She never mentioned anything else and bid her daughter a good night. Kagome blinked at the phone before hanging up. Apparently her mother wasn't going to make a fuss.

She rejoined Hiro and watched as he gathered a couple extra blankets, setting them on his bed before moving to his bureau. She silently groaned as she realized he was going to give her something of his to wear to bed. As if the situation couldn't get any worse.

The lights flickered before leaving the room in darkness. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed softly. She was wrong. It could get worse.

"Dammit." Hiro groaned. He felt around for his desk, hissed when his knee bumped the chair and then fumbled around in one of the desk's drawers. "There you are."

He clicked the flashlight on and searched the room for her. Kagome smiled, but she could honestly admit that she wasn't happy. If anything, she was nervous.

"Interesting turn of events, ne?" She offered lamely.

"I'd say. Here, you should change into these. With the power out, there will be no heat." He handed her a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. "While you change, I'll find candles."

"Okay. Thank you."

He led her to the bathroom and then left her to find the candles. Kagome slapped a hand to her face and gave a quiet groan. This was too weird. With a pout, she stripped away her school clothes and slipped into Hiro's clothing. For a few moments she contemplated leaving her bra on, but decided the wires would be too uncomfortable to sleep with and she removed it, hiding it within her folded shirt.

When she exited the bathroom, the room was bathed in a soft, orange glow and Hiro was waiting on the edge of his bed. The sight of him made her heart speed up. In the glow of the candles, Hiro was especially handsome. She swallowed hard and then cleared her throat, gaining his attention.

"You look nice." His smile was lazy, making her blush. "I've never seen a girl in my clothing before. I like it."

"Shut up." She averted her gaze and he chuckled as he rose from the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable while I change." He grinned at her as he passed by, heading into the bathroom to don his own pajamas. He closed the door behind him and let out a slow breath. He hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction to seeing her in his clothing, but damn, she looked hot.

_'We're going to be alone together all night. Alone, with little light and no heat.'_

The most difficult thing he had to contemplate was sleeping arrangements. She could have his bed, he had no quarrels with that at all. However, sleeping on the floor, in the cold, was going to suck for him. He only had a few blankets and a couple sheets he could use to shield them from the cold. It was the best he could do and now he'd have to deal with it.

He could honestly admit to himself that buying a house with a fireplace, in the near future, would be a great idea.

After changing, Hiro moved back into the other room. Kagome was at the window again, frowning at the outside world and rubbing her arms. She was cold still and he grabbed his hoodie from the chair next to him.

Kagome jumped slightly when Hiro draped his coat over her shoulders. The scent of sandalwood immediately invaded her senses and she fought the urge to grab the fabric and inhale more of the tantalizing scent. Distracting herself from such a thought, she brought her gaze back to the snow-covered scenery outside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It seems the temp is still dropping. I doubt we'll get power back until sometime tomorrow. You can have the bed. I'll take the floor."

"You'll freeze!" She protested, turning around to face him.

"You do realize the only other option I have is to share with you?"

"Well, yes..." She blushed crimson and he couldn't help but to grin.

"Oh! So you do know!" He teased.

When she pouted, Hiro felt the overwhelming desire to brush his thumb along her bottom lip, the rosy appendage was practically begging for it. Giving in to the temptation, he did just that. She responded with the expected gasp and he closed the distance between them to capture her lips with his own. He could no longer resist. He had been denied long enough. Her body went rigid in his arms, clearly caught off guard and confused by his assault, so he gentled the kiss; silently pleading for her to let go and just enjoy the moment. After a few long seconds she complied with his demands, melding into the kiss and following his flow.

Kagome was beyond shocked by Hiro's actions. She tensed at the unexpected lip-lock and was uncertain how to proceed. This was her first kiss after all. She was terribly inexperienced with these things!

He seemed to sense her distress and the kiss turned softer, something Kagome was able to fall into with ease. She could follow and learn at this pace. It wasn't as if she were against kissing him. She had often wondered what it would be like to kiss Hiro. He had such nice lips and he had talked so often...

He moaned as she slipped her tongue over his bottom lip and he clutched her body tighter against his own, deepening the kiss now that she was into it. He cradled the back of her head, keeping her in place as his tongue brushed against her own. Her soft mewl was muted, but it gave him more confidence to continue. Ayeka be damned, Hiro wanted Kagome and if Kagome was willing, he was taking. Even if she wanted more than just the one night, he'd give it to her. He would show her male classmates what they were missing out on by avoiding her.

Sensing the need to breathe, Hiro pulled his lips away from hers and trailed soft, sweet kisses across her cheek to her neck. He nipped at the tender skin and smirked in satisfaction when she gasped and arched her body a little against his.

Kagome felt like every nerve in her body was ablaze just from his lips moving across her neck. Already her body was responding to the tension he was slowly building within her. Too much more of this and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive.

Her hips moved forward on their own accord when his teeth gently grasped flesh. It felt as though a bolt of lightning shot through and straight to her core. She hadn't ever felt this aroused before; her whole body was hot.

"Nnh... Hiro..." She moaned, half tempted to push him away; half tempted to get him to the bed. They shouldn't be doing this, she knew, because he had mentioned another girl and this moment could possibly ruin what ever their relationship was. She didn't want that on her conscious, but Hiro didn't seem inclined to stop his attentions.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." He spoke softly against her ear, his hands cupped her cheeks as he pulled back to look her in the face. "If you want to continue, I won't stop you either."

"But, what about that other girl?"

"You needn't worry about her. I told you. All we do is talk. We're not together."

"We're not together either." She pointed out with a frown. Hiro brushed a quick kiss against her lips and gave her a small smile.

"We could be." He countered, enjoying watching her eyes widen at his words. He meant them and he hoped she would accept. "I would very much like to be your boyfriend if you'll let me. Will you, Kagome? Will you become my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure?"

He didn't like the uncertainty he heard in her question. Apparently the boys at school had done some damage after all and the result left Kagome feeling insecure. He wanted to fix that and show her that there was nothing wrong with her and that those boys were idiots.

"Yes, absolutely." He replied without hesitation. "I told you. I think you're smart, friendly and way beyond pretty. You're perfect for me."

"But..." He cut her protest off with his lips.

"I want you." He murmured against her lips.

He made the decision for them, moving her towards the bed as he continued to press kisses across her throat. The turn of events were sudden, but neither of them were going to stop. As the back of her knees hit the bed, he reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged gently, letting her know he wanted to remove it. Her response was timid, yet positive and in one quick motion the shirt was off and tossed aside.

Warm fingers gently caressed the underside of her breast and briefly she wondered how he managed to keep them so warm. That thought was immediately lost as his thumb brushed over an erect nipple and her gasp of surprise was swallowed by his lips. Needing something to hold on to, Kagome's hand clenched the fabric of his shirt. He took that as a cue, pulling back long enough to discard his shirt. Her eyes widened at the bare flesh he revealed and she reached out to brush her own fingers over the expanse of his chest and stomach. He didn't let her hands wander long and drew her back in against him, kissing her yet again.

She felt herself being lowered to the bed, Hiro's body hovering over her as he pulled away long enough to get comfortable. He studied her face for a few seconds and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you afraid?" He asked softly, his fingers moving along her arm, bring goosebumps to the surface of her skin.

"Afraid? No." She answered. "Just a little nervous I suppose."

Taking her words as an okay to continue, Hiro lowered his mouth to her breast, taking one pert nipple between his lips and grasping the other between rough fingers. As he expected, her body arched, she gasped louder than she previously had and then moaned his name just loud enough for him to hear. He enjoyed hearing the sounds she was making for him, pleased she was able to let go and forget some of her insecurities. He would make her feel beautiful and more.

He released her breasts so he could slide down lower along her lithe body, placing gentle kisses and soft nips in his travel. Her skin was incredibly smooth and smelled faintly of lavender. As he kissed her belly, his fingers dug into the waistband of the pajama pants, pulling them down slowly enough that it gave her time to protest. She didn't and instead lifted her hips to aid in the removal.

He inwardly groaned at the virginal, pure white panties she wore. Her innocence was far too attractive without the physical reminder. He'd leave that reminder there for the time being. He still had a few things to do before her even tossed that article of fabric away.

Kagome shivered, but not because of the chilly air in the room. Hiro's gaze on her undergarment was akin to a wolf checking out a helpless baby deer. There was no doubt in her mind that he had plans to devour her whole. She only hoped she survived what ever he had planned for her. She'd let him have full control because she wasn't too sure what she was going to experience. Though some of her female classmates chatted openly about their sexual tendencies, Kagome had never opted to try any of their ideas herself. That included giving pleasure to herself.

"You're distracted." Hiro said against her ear, his fingers drawing lazy circles against the soft flesh of her thighs. With a teasing smirk he brought those fingers higher, pressing more firmly as they reached her center. Her cheeks darkened as she turned her head to the side.

"Nnh..." She moaned, "S-Sorry."

"Tell me?" He lowered his head so his gaze could meet hers. In the dim light, her eyes looked near black and he made a mental note to do this again when there was light. He wanted to see all of her.

"It's nothing!" Her voice wavered as his fingers pressed and rubbed against a spot between her legs that made her feel so good and that wherever this was heading, she wanted it and now.

"Mm. I think you're lying." He calmly replied, lessening the pressure of his fingers against her clit. She whined softly, much to his delight. Quietly he urged her again. "Tell me?"

"I..." She groaned as he added a tad bit more pressure, his finger moving in a small, circular motion around the small bundle of nerves. "I just don't know what to expect... but..."

"But you want to know, right?"

"Yeah." She admitted shyly.

"I have no plans to stop unless you tell me to." He pressed his lips to her shoulder, waiting to see if she would change her mind or not.

"I don't want to stop." Though she knew she should, she wasn't going to. She didn't think she had it in her to stop him, not while his fingers were creating such a delicious warmth between her legs.

Hiro bit her neck gently, trying to keep himself from grinning smugly. Kagome was all his for the taking and he was going to take her. He pulled his fingers away, inwardly relishing her disappointed groan. She had consented and it was time for that flimsy, cotton barrier to go. Hooking his fingers into the lacy edge, he pulled the panties down, using the opportunity to graze the tips of his fingers against her flesh.

He tossed the article of clothing into the growing pile and focused his attention on the naked girl below him. Even in the dim light, he could tell Kagome's body was something to be desired. How could any male not want to do this with her? She was beautiful and caring and...

He forced himself away from that line of thought by pulling her legs apart and leaning in to kiss her inner thigh, his fingers re-seeking out the spot they had vacated moments before. Her folds were incredibly slick, proof she was ready to take him into her, but he wanted to try something else out first. This was her first time and he wanted to let her experience all he could offer her.

He lowered himself onto his stomach, her legs resting apart and over his shoulders, keeping her open for his task. He took a brief moment to run an appreciative finger over her clean shaven mound. There wasn't a single hair anywhere on her glistening folds. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this. She jumped at the first tentative touch of his tongue on her clit, a surprised "Ah!" spilling unhindered from her lips. He was pleased with himself for getting her to make such a beautiful sound.

Kagome panted softly as Hiro's tongue and lips did wondrous things to her lower region. She'd heard about this from other girl's chatter, but she never expected it to feel this good. She couldn't lie still, her hips moving in small circles on their own accord. The tension was growing, building towards something she was sure would bring her the relief she was seeking. She was so close. So close to reaching that thing she was desperately desiring.

Her back arched and she cried out loudly as two of Hiro's fingers slid easily within her tight heat. The intrusion set her off, giving her that relief she was seeking. Stars exploded behind her eyes as wave after wave of pure ecstasy overwhelmed her body. _'So that's what those girls were talking about? I'd like more of that...'_

As Kagome came down from her climax, looking quite dazed and flushed, Hiro kicked his pants off and tossed them aside. He crawled up along her body, kissing her naked flesh until he could reach her lips. The tip of his hardened length brushed against her thigh and she gasped softly against his lips. He sealed his lips over hers as he shifted, bringing his length to her entrance and pushing forward. He savored the feel of her wet warmth encasing his dick. It felt amazing. She was definitely the tightest girl he had ever been with and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

He pulled his lips from hers at her pained whimper, kissed away the few tears that escaped and pressed himself in the rest of the way. He held still to give her some time to adjust. Knowing how tight she was, he was sure she was in pain. He felt guilty, but he was going to make it up to her as soon as she was ready.

She had expected the pain, but this was insane. She felt like she was being split in two as he continued to push forward. Not wanting him to stop, despite her discomfort, she tried to keep her pain to herself, but the more he pushed, the harder it was to hide it. Tears escaped before she whimpered and then Hiro's lips were moving across her cheeks, trying to soothe away the pain he had caused. She didn't want him to worry though. Yes, it hurt, but the stinging pain she had initially felt was fading, leaving her with more of a weird, stretchy sort of feeling.

"I'm alright." She said, placing her hand against his cheek to bring his attention back to her. She shifted her hips experimentally and tossed her head back at the unexpected jolt of pleasure that brought forth the tension she had felt before. Hiro groaned, not only because of her movement, but because right now she was so very sexy. This was what those stupid boys in school were missing.

Taking her response as a positive to go ahead, he pulled his hips back and then slowly pushed back in, a set of pleased groans echoed throughout the room. He believed her pain to be gone, so his pace quickened, wanting to bring her over the edge again before he found his release. He wanted to feel her inner muscles clench his length and milk him dry.

Kagome hadn't expected everything to feel so much better with him moving inside her, but it was _oh so much better. _With each firm stroke, his cock was hitting an area within her that had he escalating towards her end quickly.

"I'm close." He murmured against her ear. In truth, he had hoped to last longer than this, but she felt too damn good wrapped around his dick. It was over for him when her legs lifted, wrapping around his waist. He gave a hoarse shout as she unexpectedly hit her peak, her inner muscles tightening around his length and drawing out his own orgasm as she cried out with hers; his name echoing off the walls.

He collapsed atop her, pinning her to the bed as he remained within her. She didn't protest his weight, instead bringing her arms up to hold him close to her as she caught her breath.

"That was amazing." She panted softly. "I had no idea it felt so good."

He chuckled, finally lifting himself off of her, his softened length slipping from her. He settled next to her, looking quite calm and sleepy.

"I am more than willing to make you feel that good whenever you want."

"I bet." She giggled as she rolled onto her side to face him. He scooted closer, draping an arm over her hip.

"I'm going to ask you again." He said quietly, his expression turning slightly determined for a moment and then settled into the same calm as before.

"Okay."

"Have you considered being my girlfriend?" He watched as he eyes grew wide again and he smirked at her. "Please? I'd love nothing more than to show those idiot boys the beautiful thing they're missing out on."

"She leaned forward to place a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. "If you're sure..."

"Never been more sure."

She kissed him again, this time her lips lingered on his for a few moments longer. He smile as she pulled back was reassuring and echoed by her reply. "Okay."

"So then, how about we clean up a little, get re-dressed and try to get some sleep?"

"Sounds good."

The next morning, Hiro blinked sleepy eyes open at the sound of furious banging on his door. He looked over at his alarm clock, only to see it void of a time. His power was still out.

"Too early." Kagome mumbled, nuzzling her face more into the pillow as she frowned in displeasure at the noise.

"I'll see who it is. You just sleep." He carefully climbed over her, smiling at her soft protest as his warmth moved away. "I promise I'll be right back."

He swung the door open and mentally groaned. He should have known already who was at his door making such a racket.

"Thank goodness, Hiro!" Shuichi pushed passed his friend, entering the apartment. He kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket aside, clearly making himself comfortable for a long visit. "I thought for sure you had died of hypothermia or something! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I haven't had power since last night. Why are you here? You shouldn't be out in this weather." Hiro asked. When Shuichi looked to be making a move towards the main room, he quickly steered him into the kitchen.

"It's so cold in here! How well did you sleep? Did you have enough blankets?"

"I slept just fine." Hiro replied. With a smirk he mentally added, _'Just fine indeed!'_

"You're not alone." Shuichi said as he noticed two sets of dishes in the sink. "You have company? Is it a girl? Is it Ayeka?"

"Yes, yes and no." Hiro answered in order. "I ran into a friend from high school. I was helping her study and we didn't realize the weather had gotten so bad. She's still asleep so don't..."

Shuichi had already moved to peek around the corner, ignoring what his friend said.

"Who is she?" He asked, his voice childishly curious. All he could see was the back of the girl's head. "Someone I know?"

"She is my girlfriend." Hiro answered with a smile, "And yes, she is someone you know. The two of you were the most difficult pair to tutor when you were together."

"Then that's..." Shuichi pointed at the still slumbering girl, his mouth opening in closing a few times in a mix of surprise and excitement. "Ka-Kagome!"

"Eh?" She muttered sleepily, unprepared for the pink-haired male that pounced on her. She whined as he hugged the life out of her.

"Sorry, Kagome." Hiro laughed as his best friend hugged and snuggled her.

"It's okay..." She mumbled into the pillow. "Get off of me, Shu. Can't breathe."

"It's been so long though!" Shuichi protested, continuing to hug her even though she wanted him to move. "I missed you!"

She reached up with her free hand to pat his head. "There, there, Shu. I missed you too. Now get off of me and let me sit up."

As soon as she was able to sit up, Shuichi threw his arms around her again and hugged her, ignoring her groan of annoyance. She was happy to see him, but it was just too early for his boisterous happiness.

"Why are you here? It's still snowing. You should have stayed inside." Hiro plopped down at the foot of the bed, re-asking the question his friend ignored a few moments earlier.

"Yuki told me to get out because he has a deadline coming up and he didn't want me bothering him." Shuichi gave a careless shrug. "So I hurried over here to check on you."

"Sometimes I question the sanity of that guy." Hiro scowled, but Shuichi only laughed at the comment.

"But, but... You're here, Kagome! I can't believe it... After all of that, you're now Hiro's girlfriend!"

"After all of what?" She asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I was certain that the two of you were going to hook up when we were still in school, but neither of you did anything!" He answered. He had seen the stares of longing. He had seen the secretive glances when no one was believed to be looking. Hiro and Kagome had wanted each other, but neither had made a move. "I thought your feelings for each other had been obvious!"

"I never noticed anything different." Kagome remarked.

"Me either." Hiro agreed.

"Ha ha! You guys are dorks!" Shuichi laughed loudly. "I saw you sneak peeks at her in the library on our study days. She'd go off to find a book and your eyes would follow. It was clear you liked her. Why didn't you ask her out then?"

"Because I thought that there was a possibility that _you _liked her."

"Me?" Shuichi giggled as he pointed at himself. "You could have asked me! I would've helped you!"

Shuichi's laughter was contagious and soon Kagome's laughter joined his. So Shuichi had seen what they hadn't? She wasn't surprised. Hearing Hiro confess to liking her back then made her happier, knowing her feelings wouldn't have been denied had she confessed to him.

Feeling lighter and a tad bit playful, Hiro moved up the bed and kissed her in front of Shuichi. He swallowed the startled sound she released at being caught off guard. Shuichi's laughter escalated in volume, amused that Hiro had no qualms kissing his girlfriend in front of his best friend. Though, Shuichi soon realized, Kagome didn't have any worries with it either as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. Hearing Hiro's soft groan, Shuichi knew it was tim to go. The weather wasn't that bad and his family didn't live far away. Besides, he just knew his baby sister would love this juicy gossip. She was in the same school as Kagome after all and she did love to talk.

The pair pulled away from the kiss at the sound of the apartment door closing.

Kagome giggled. "I think we scared him off!"

"Nah." Hiro grinned as he pushed Kagome onto her back. "He's smarter than he looks. He knew it was the perfect time to scram and _I _know it's the perfect time to make you feel _that _good again."

"I bet." She repeated the words she had said the night before, making Hiro chuckle as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She hadn't expected her sudden study session with Hiro to turn out like this, but she was more than happy that it did. Her school girl crush was fulfilled and she couldn't wait to spend their free time together, or with Shuichi, whom she was sure would integrate himself into some of their dates. She wouldn't mind that either. As long as she and Hiro were happy, she could face anything. Physics exams and mean, evil teachers included.


End file.
